La curiosité du chat
by Lili76
Summary: Tout était parti d'une intervention après une akumatisation. Comme souvent. Quelques mots échangés, une révélation surprenante. Une prise de conscience. Et enfin... l'illumination.


Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Adrien, et qu'elle avait eu un coup de foudre pour lui, Marinette n'avait plus regardé d'autre garçon. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour le blondinet, pour ses yeux verts adorables et pour sa bouille d'ange.

Elle aimait tout d'Adrien : sa gentillesse, ses petites manies. Son rire, sa façon de s'inquiéter pour ses amis. Il était parfait. Parfait pour elle.

Son seul défaut était de ne pas la voir, elle, la maladroite Marinette. Parce que la jeune fille se languissait de lui, attendant que son prince charmant ne la voit enfin autrement que comme une bonne amie.

Marinette aurait pu lui avouer ses sentiments, mais son rôle de Ladybug lui faisait craindre de mettre en danger son secret et l'amour de sa vie.

Selon Tikki, c'était juste une excuse pour ne pas se lancer… ce qui était probablement le cas.

Et puis, Marinette avait rencontré Lukas. Lukas était différent, puisqu'il ne voyait que Marinette. Il se montrait adorable avec elle, il la couvait du regard, il l'entourait d'attentions.

De temps en temps, Lukas glissait des sous entendus au sujet de ses sentiments, lui avouant de façon détournée qu'il l'aimait… beaucoup.

Lukas était un charmeur, un séducteur. Il savait exactement comment se comporter pour faire rougir Marinette et lui faire battre le cœur un peu plus vite.

La jeune fille y était sensible. Elle appréciait Lukas. Pas de la même façon qu'Adrien, mais le jeune musicien avait su toucher son cœur lui aussi. Les choses étaient simples avec lui, elle n'avait pas peur de lui parler, de l'approcher.

C'était peut être sa façon d'être attentionné, ou le fait qu'il n'hésite pas à se déclarer. C'était peut être parce que quand il la regardait, elle se sentait unique et précieuse.

Les choses étaient déjà terriblement compliquées pour le cœur de Marinette. Mais en plus du reste, elle devait faire face à Chat Noir. Son camarade héroïque qui ne jurait que par son alter-ego Ladybug. Chat Noir était un charmeur, un beau parleur. Tout était matière à plaisanterie, tout était matière à flirter…

Ladybug le repoussait constamment, montrant de l'agacement.

Pourtant, dans le secret de son cœur, l'héroïne était flattée et devait avouer qu'elle l'appréciait son chaton. Elle ne lui battait froid que parce qu'elle avait peur de compliquer les choses encore plus… Elle était déjà bien perdue dans ses sentiments et elle avait peur que les choses ne deviennent incontrôlables.

Ils devaient garder leurs identités secrètes et ils devaient être complices pour pouvoir se battre ensemble en parfaite harmonie. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer de tout gâcher pour répondre aux avances de Chat Noir, surtout ne sachant pas s'il était réellement sérieux…

Elle avait confiance en lui au point de lui confier sa vie les yeux fermés, mais elle ne voulait pas envisager la possibilité de lui confier son cœur. Même si ses yeux verts se mettaient à briller en la voyant, même si elle aimait se retrouver dans ses bras lorsqu'il était là pour la rattraper.

Marinette était en compagnie de Lukas dans le palace des Bourgeois quand l'akumatisé avait attaqué. Ils étaient venus présenter la musique de leur groupe pour tenter de passer à la télé, et ce dernier avait choisi Marinette pour le soutenir. Personne n'avait protesté, personne n'avait été surpris du choix de Lukas. Son attirance pour la douce brunette n'était pas un secret pour leurs amis.

Pendant l'attaque, la jeune fille avait abandonné son ami, le cœur serré, en prétextant devoir vérifier que ses parents allaient bien. Elle n'avait pas écouté les protestations vives de Lukas et elle était partie en courant.

Lorsque Ladybug était arrivée, elle avait vu Chat Noir protéger Lukas, lui évitant de recevoir l'attaque de l'akumatisé, et les deux garçons se retrouvèrent dans l'ascenseur de l'hôtel des Bourgeois. Immédiatement après, l'ascenseur tomba en panne, coinçant les deux garçons à l'intérieur.

Lukas n'avait pas été dupe en voyant Marinette partir à toutes jambes. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas été voir si ses parents étaient sains et saufs. Il avait bien vu son regard lorsque Adrien Agreste était entré un peu plus tôt. Et il devinait sans peine que Marinette était partie à la recherche du blondinet.

Lukas était un peu jaloux bien entendu. Cependant, il s'estimait heureux de profiter de la compagnie de sa douce amie parce que Adrien était trop idiot pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il perdait en ignorant la jeune fille… et il avait bien l'intention de convaincre Marinette de le faire sortir de son cœur - et de sa tête.

Lorsque Chat Noir lui évita d'être blessé, il lui sourit soulagé. Puis, ils se retrouvèrent enfermés dans un ascenseur, coincés à l'écart des autres.

Le héros masqué s'installa confortablement avec un large sourire.

\- Parfait ! Une petite pause bienvenue en attendant de sortir d'ici.

Cependant, Lukas tournait en rond et appuyait sur les boutons de l'appareil, espérant que la machine infernale ne reprenne vie pour les libérer.

Chat Noir haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- Tu as un rendez-vous ?

Lukas grogna agacé.

\- Mon amie Marinette est dehors, en danger.

Chat Noir se tendit en apprenant que Marinette était présente, et potentiellement en danger.

\- Oh… Elle était avec toi ?

\- Oui ! Si seulement elle n'était pas amoureuse de cet idiot aveugle !

En apprenant que Marinette était avec Lukas, Adrien avait senti une légère piqûre de jalousie - ce qui était idiot à son avis, étant donné qu'il considérait Marinette comme une excellente amie.

Lorsque Lukas révéla qu'elle était amoureuse, quelque chose se crispa dans sa poitrine, et il perdit sa bonne humeur et son envie de plaisanter.

D'un air indifférent, il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Oh ? Tu n'aimes pas son copain ?

Lukas fit un geste de la main exprimant son agacement puis souffla.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. D'abord ce n'est pas son copain ! Mais Marinette n'a d'yeux que pour Adrien Agreste ! Heureusement pour moi, il ne voit pas à quel point elle est exceptionnelle.

Tout à sa colère et sa frustration, Lukas ne se rendit pas compte que Chat Noir était figé, les yeux écarquillés. Il déglutit nerveusement, sentant ses joues chauffer violemment.

Il se sentait étrange en apprenant que Marinette, la douce et jolie Marinette était amoureuse de lui.

Et dire qu'il n'avait rien vu, rien compris.

D'un coup, il se rendait compte que sa timidité face à lui, ses bégaiements pour lui parler, sa façon de toujours l'aider, quoi qu'il arrive prenait tout son sens. Marinette qui rougissait d'un rien, qui ne lui refusait jamais rien. Marinette toujours présente pour l'aider et le soutenir.

Marinette qui avait tenu tête à son père et qui avait plaidé sa cause avec passion pour ne pas que Gabriel ne le retire du collège…

Le héros s'éclaircit la gorge et posa une autre question d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup l'aimer, cet Adrien ?

Lukas haussa les épaules avec une moue méprisante.

\- C'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi Marinette ne voit que lui ! Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle se met en danger juste pour aller l'aider ! Le pire, c'est qu'il doit se cacher quelque part en sécurité… Je ne l'ai jamais vu se battre. Le premier à fuir !

Définitivement agacé, Chat Noir ne répondit pas, serrant les mâchoires. Il préféra utiliser son bâton pour ouvrir la trappe au sommet de l'ascenseur et sauta. Il se pencha pour regarder Lukas et lui fit un petit signe de main.

\- Reste ici en sécurité, j'ai un akumatisé à… chat-rmer.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit Ladybug, Chat Noir était toujours grognon. La coccinelle lui jeta un regard inquiet en voyant ses mouvements saccadés et ses gestes brusques.

\- Chaton ?

Chat noir lui lança un bref regard, puis soupira sans pour autant répondre. Il grimaça juste un semblant de sourire - pas du tout convainquant - pour tenter de la rassurer.

L'héroïne se sentit étrangement oppressée, décidant qu'elle n'aimait pas lorsque son compagnon n'allait pas bien. Chat Noir était habituellement le boute-en-train, celui qui dédramatisait.

Ils se battirent en silence, côte à côte, mais Ladybug était plus concentrée sur Chat Noir que sur ce qu'elle faisait. Elle faillit être blessée mais son acolyte s'interposa à temps et attrapa son poignet pour la tirer à l'écart.

Ladybug rougit violemment et détourna les yeux, honteuse. Pour autant, Chat Noir ne lui fit pas un seul reproche, se contentant de surveiller leur ennemi en la laissant se reprendre.

La jeune fille attrapa la main de son chaton le faisant sursauter.

\- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Tu peux m'en parler si tu as un problème…

Chat Noir lui jeta un bref regard, puis lui sourit tendrement.

\- C'est juste ce… Lukas qui m'a un peu agacé.

\- Lukas ? Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Le héros grogna.

\- C'est juste qu'il… a dit quelque chose sur une de mes amies et …

\- Vraiment ?

\- Il a l'air persuadé que Marinette devrait l'aimer lui et pas…

Ladybug s'étrangla à moitié en entendant les mots de Chat Noir, mais celui-ci, pris dans sa colère n'y prit pas garde. Ainsi, les yeux ronds, Ladybug écouta Chat Noir se plaindre de Lukas, et soutenir que Marinette méritait bien mieux que cet idiot de musicien loupé.

La seule chose que Ladybug trouva à répondre après le discours de Chat Noir fut une question.

\- Mais tu connais si bien Marinette que ça, toi ?

Chat Noir répondit sans réfléchir.

\- Bien sûr ! C'est mon amie !

En tournant la tête, le jeune homme nota les yeux écarquillés de la coccinelle et ses joues écarlates.

\- Ma Lady ? Tout va bien ?

Elle hocha la tête en silence, troublée.

Même si elle avait l'esprit ailleurs, terminer le combat fut une formalité. Et Chat Noir ne se rendit pas compte que Ladybug était perturbée et légèrement bégayante. Pas sur le moment en tous cas.

Le lendemain, au collège, Adrien resta collé à Marinette toute la journée. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi il se comportait ainsi, agissant comme si son amie était à lui alors qu'il soupirait depuis des mois sur Ladybug…

Alya prit une quantité phénoménale de photos tout en discrétion : elle était amusée de voir que Marinette prenait des teintes de rouge inédites, et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver un teint normal de la journée. Elle bégayait de plus en plus, clairement au supplice d'être aussi proche d'Adrien…

Sans compter que leur ami se montrait adorable avec elle, allant même jusqu'à échanger de place avec Alya pour être à ses côtés !

Si Marinette avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser, et était au bord de la panique à l'idée de se ridiculiser, Adrien n'en menait pas large non plus.

Savoir que son amie était amoureuse de lui l'intimidait, et il ne savait pas trop comment se comporter.

Pire encore, il se sentait fébrile et nerveux, voulant par dessus tout plaire à Marinette.

En mangeant avec Marinette le midi, Alya et Nino à côté d'eux, Adrien décida qu'il passait un excellent moment. Quand Marinette, écarlate, lui tendit son dessert - des macarons venant de la boulangerie de ses parents - Adrien décida qu'il aimait peut être Ladybug mais qu'il était certain d'aimer également Marinette.

Il venait d'ouvrir les yeux sur sa gentillesse et toutes ses petites attentions - envers lui certes, mais également envers les autres.

Le jeune homme, admiratif, resta bloqué à l'observer, décidant que Marinette était une héroïne elle aussi. Elle était une Ladybug au quotidien, sans masque ni pouvoirs.

Alya ricana en voyant l'expression d'Adrien, et Marinette croisa les yeux verts.

La jeune fille eut l'impression d'entrer en combustion spontanée, son visage passant de l'écarlate au violacé. Elle bégaya une excuse péniblement avant de fuir la table du repas.

Nino souffla.

\- Hey mec ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de fixer Marinette comme ça ? Tu sais qu'elle est timide pourtant !

Adrien rougit aussitôt et haussa les épaules, ce qui fit rire Alya.

\- Tu devrais aller la voir et la rassurer. Lui dire que tu ne vas pas la kidnapper soudainement… même si je suis certaine que ça ne la gênerait pas.

Au ton moqueur de la métisse, Adrien rougit encore plus et se frotta le cou, embarrassé. Puis il battit en retraite lui aussi, partant à grands pas sous les rire de Alya et Nino.

Maintenant que Lukas lui avait ouvert les yeux sur les sentiments que Marinette, il se rendait compte que Alya et Nino faisaient des sous-entendus depuis des mois. Des mois à laisser traîner des indices qu'il n'avait pas compris, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé que son amie puisse le regarder de cette façon. Et probablement parce qu'il avait été trop occupé à soupirer après Ladybug et ses yeux couleur océan pour s'intéresser à qui que soit d'autre…

Adrien n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de parler à Marinette, et à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'elle, elle battait en retraite. Ce fut donc frustré qu'il rentra chez lui, sous les moqueries de Plagg, qui ne se gênait pas pour lui répéter à l'envi qu'il s'était montré particulièrement aveugle.

De son côté, Marinette ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. D'abord Chat Noir qui se montrait étrange. Puis Adrien, qui la fixait et se rapprochait d'un coup d'elle, sans raisons.

Après avoir fui au moment du repas, elle s'était réfugié dans les toilettes et avait paniqué, jurant à Tikki qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange.

Le kwami avait tenté de garder son sérieux, mais la petite créature avait fini par glousser. Après tout, elle savait parfaitement ce qui perturbait Chat Noir et Adrien… L'information par exemple que Marinette avait un très gros faible pour leurs beaux yeux.

Finalement, Tikki avait réussi à rassurer Marinette, en lui promettant que ni Chat Noir, ni Adrien n'étaient sous l'influence d'un akuma et qu'il y avait certainement une très bonne explication à ce comportement déroutant.

Dans sa chambre, Adrien regardait d'un air absent la dernière vidéo de Ladybug mise en ligne par Alya en pensant à Marinette.

Depuis que Lukas avait craché sa colère parce que Marinette était amoureuse de lui, Adrien ne pouvait pas se sortir cette révélation de la tête. Il pensait sans arrêt à son amie, et il reprenait chacun de leurs échanges depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, pour essayer de comprendre depuis quand il était aussi aveugle.

Et il se rendait compte qu'il ne pouvait pas déterminer un changement de comportement de la jolie jeune fille.

Il se souvenait de leur rencontre, lorsque Marinette avait cru qu'il était comme Chloé et qu'il était responsable du mauvais tour que la blonde avait voulu leur jouer. Il était certain que ce jour là, Marinette n'avait pas rougi ou bégayé face à lui. Elle l'avait toisé avec mépris et avait refusé de croiser son regard.

Ce n'était qu'après, lorsqu'il avait été s'excuser et s'expliquer que Marinette avait changé. Fébrile, il mit la vidéo sur pause et se tourna vers Plagg qui se massait l'estomac distendu par plusieurs morceaux de camemberts.

\- Plagg… Tu crois qu'elle m'aime depuis longtemps, Marinette ?

Le kwami leva péniblement la tête.

\- Tu n'as qu'à lui demander !

\- Mais… Je sais qu'au début elle était en colère après moi. Et après j'ai été lui parler, et elle a été ma seconde vraie amie après Nino.

La créature sourit largement, laissant dépasser ses canines.

\- Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ? Peu importe depuis quand après tout !

Adrien gonfla les joues et se plaqua les mains sur le visage.

\- C'est juste que je pensais que Marinette ne m'appréciait pas trop, parce qu'elle ne me parlait jamais mais maintenant je me demande…

\- Tu te compliques trop la vie gamin ! Va juste la voir si tu en as envie.

Adrien soupira en grognant légèrement. Maussade, il relança la vidéo, et fixa ses yeux sur l'écran, même si pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait Ladybug ses pensées n'étaient pas dirigées vers l'héroïne.

La caméra d'Alya fit un gros plan sur le visage de Ladybug alors qu'elle rougissait et Adrien eut l'impression de prendre un coup de massue.

Il avança brusquement vers son écran, manquant de tomber de sa chaise de bureau, et scruta l'écran fiévreusement.

\- Plagg ?

Sous le choc, Adrien avait tout juste chuchoté.

Avec un soupir râleur, la créature vola jusqu'à lui et se laissa tomber sur son bureau en soufflant fort pour montrer son mécontentement. Cependant, Adrien ne réagit pas, ne lui jeta pas le moindre regard.

\- Quoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu connais l'identité de Ladybug ?

Plagg grogna.

\- Tu sais très bien que…

\- Je sais. Juste… Si je te dis qui elle est… Tu peux me dire si c'est elle ou pas ?

Pour une fois, le kwami de la destruction resta muet, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Adrien n'était pas sensé poser cette question, après tout. Et s'il avait découvert qui était réellement Ladybug ça avait été totalement… par hasard.

Les deux héros devaient un jour se révéler l'un à l'autre, parce qu'ils finissaient toujours par se trouver.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Adrien insista.

\- Tu ne respectes aucunes des règles ! C'est toi qui me l'a dit ! Donc qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de me répondre si j'ai trouvé qui elle est ? Juste un signe de tête ? Juste pour que je sois sûr ?

Plagg se mordilla la babine d'une canine nerveuse. Effectivement, il ne respectait pas les règles. Mais il craignait les colères de Tikki. La coccinelle ne lui faisait pas vraiment de cadeaux quand il faisait ce dont il avait envie.

Adrien le regarda d'un air suppliant.

\- Je pourrais peut être te fournir un peu plus de camembert si tu m'aidais ? Après tout, je ne te demande pas de me dire qui elle est. Juste de me donner une confirmation.

Le camembert était ce qui manquait pour décider Plagg et le kwami hocha la tête avec un légère hésitation.

Adrien se redressa et relança la vidéo, en se collant presque à son écran, scrutant chaque détail. Plagg, légèrement inquiet, le regardait faire en se disant qu'Adrien ne pouvait pas avoir deviné, pas après tout ce temps, pas après avoir eu l'évidence sous les yeux si longtemps.

Adrien gloussa soudain et se laissa aller en arrière en marmonnant.

\- Comment-ai-je pu ne rien voir ? Elle était là !

Le jeune homme fixa son kwami avec sérieux.

\- Ladybug. C'est Marinette, n'est-ce-pas ?

Le kwami n'eut pas à acquiescer. Il resta sous le choc, bouche bée, et son expression suffit à Adrien qui éclata de rire, soudain joyeux.

\- Et dire que je pensais que j'hésitais entre deux filles alors que ça a toujours été elle !

Extatique, le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur son lit en riant.

\- C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

Plagg déglutit, espérant qu'il ne serait pas tenu responsable de la découverte de l'identité de Ladybug. Il couina.

\- Tu vas faire quoi ?

Adrien gloussa et lui lança un camembert entier qu'il attrapa dans le petit frigo sous sa table de nuit. Plagg hésita mais le goba rapidement en soupirant.

Puis, le jeune homme lui adressa un clin d'œil complice.

\- J'ai une adorable camarade qui est aussi ma Lady à séduire pour de bon. Je compte bien lui faire comprendre que j'adore chaque facette de sa personnalité !


End file.
